


Inauguration (The Hamilton Pamphlet Coda)

by SaintOlga



Series: fuck heteronormativity (and let's fuck Alex while we're at it) [11]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fix-It, Major Character Injury, Multi, PR - Freeform, Politics, Polyamory, Presidency, media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 08:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8526865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaintOlga/pseuds/SaintOlga
Summary: President Hamilton's inauguration. I was holding it back to use as the closing piece of "Code Red (The Hamilton Pamphlet)", but with the situation as it is, I felt that I should post it now. It's still not very happy and positive, but at least, the good guy wins.





	

The pictures in the news on the day of the inauguration show The Family in the White House. Alexander’s hand is resting on the Bible - for all his atheism, they decided not to go against the grain in this one detail. Not after all the grief the Religious Right gave them during the campaign. Even before that, he decided that his (a)religious convictions are not as strong or as important to him to insist on them to the possible detriment of his career. He has to pick his battle, and for all the jokes, he can’t pick all of them.

Philip holds the book for him, because choosing one his spouses would be seen as a preference between the two, and they worked far too long to convince the public that there’s no hierarchy in their family. (Not that poly hierarchy is necessarily bad, as they would always emphasize. Just not their thing.) There was an option of John and Eliza both holding it, but it was awkward.

Also, Philip is the tragic star of the campaign after the shooting, his popularity still up there and boosting his father’s. Alex hates it; hates how the almost-death of his son helped him to win this election. To overcome all the dirt thrown on him, on his family, on his professional background. His opponents went low, questioning his professional integrity, his background, his sexuality. They dug out every single rumor, even the one about Washington being his father. Of course, his marriage took the central position, along with his citizenship. The media cycle went from haughty to dirty and back again on each and every topic.

It was all eclipsed with the video of Alex freezing in the middle of the speech on policy and hope and jumping from the podium before the security can do anything, twisting his ankle but still running desperately to Philip, spread on the ground with his shirt slowly turning red.

After the shooting, Alex spent days in the fog of grief and fear, even after the doctors pronounces Philip out of danger, even after he saw his son’s weak smile, felt the pressure of his good hand squeezing his own. He didn’t want to leave the hospital, even when everyone insisted he did. He was afraid to look John and Eliza in the eyes, knowing it was his fault, his career that led to this moment. And then he went out into the world again, and discovered that his son being shot put him nine points up in the polls, even though nobody was sure if he’s going to continue with the campaign.

He wanted to cancel his nomination right there and then.

He didn’t.

Everybody was saying he shouldn’t. Because that’s not what Philip wants. Because it would make his sacrifice empty. Because the shooter didn't want a Puerto-Rican, queer, poly president, and Alex should become one out of spite. Because he will be a good president. Because this country needs him, and not his opponent. Because John and Eliza and George and everyone want to see him in the Oval Office.

Even announcing the continuation of his campaign, he hated himself, just a bit.

Apparently he looked very good on the stand, still a bit pale and shaken but strong. Emotional but not too much. Relatable. Inspiring.

It was also much harder to throw dirt on the man who had almost lost his son.

(In his darker moments, Alex thinks that Philip's shooting was the only thing that made him President. That there is no way that America would elect someone like his in 21st century. There will be some historians who will agree.)

Now Philip is smiling, holding the Bible, his Mom and Dad behind him. The kids line up next - Angelica in a dress, would-be Alexander in a teenage version of a pantsuit (there will be a lot of discussions of this fashion choice in the media), and Frances, who was priceless during the campaign, giving interviews, acting as a surrogate.

Others are in the audience, everyone, really. All proud, encouraging… waiting. Alex finds George’s eyes. Receives a barely visible nod. Feels the calm growing out from inside of him, chasing everything else away.

Taking a deep breath, he begins:

“I, Alexander Hamilton, do solemnly swear…”


End file.
